Hearts Of The Past
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Five years has passed since Hiccup the useless became Hiccup the Dragon conquer. Everything he has ever wanted has come true. But has it? Will a trip to the past show that what Hiccup needed, he had all along. But about the new found feelings? With the help of Toothless, will Hiccup follow his heart or what he believes is right?
1. Prologue

**A/N:I some how like the idea of future and past Hiccup meeting. This is what I came up with. **

They zoomed through the air, the white puffy clouds below them. Both with not a care in the world. It's been five years since young Hiccup befriended the holy off spring of lighting and death, the Night Fury. Since then the fifteen year old boy and Toothless has changed the very lives of the village. The now twenty years ago man is a strapping young man. A really improvement from the useless wonder that he used to be. The black dragon gave a soft roar at feeling of distress of his rider.

"It's okay, bud" reassured the future cheif as the pet the dragon on the head. "I was just thinking about what my life was before I met you."

Toothless gave a soft whining sound before diving full speed. Hiccup clutched the regins on the saddle tightly. As the wind from the dive caused him to have a hard time staying on his dragon.

"Toothless! Bud slow down!"

The Night Fury just cooed before blowing a plasma blast. Hiccup's green eyes widen as the duo went through the blast and everything went dark.

/

Hiccup woke up to the sound of waves of wind soaring around him. He blinked his eyes open and saw nothing but darkness. Confusion clouded the young Viking's being. The sound of yelling and firing caught the attention of the rider. He looked down and seen something that he thought he would never see again. A dragon raid.

"But how?" Hiccup mostly asked himself but the dragon under him heard him.

"Easy...we're back in time"

Everything went cold and limp in the rider's body. He...just heard his dragon talk. Everything was going black again again. As he couldn't hold up any longer he fell off the dragon.

"Hiccup!" Toothless screeched before diving after his friend.

Hiccup couldn't do anything but fall. It reminded him of the time he and Toothless fought the Red Death. Before everything went dark he seen something scrawny shoot something into the air and heard the familiar pained cry of a caught dragon.


	2. Hiccup The Useless

_Berk. There's nothing really to share about this cold place. Besides that it's a living nightmare. And I'm not referring to the frequent dragon raids. You would think that the son of the chief would be popular among his tribe and peers. Think again. Because I am scrawny and not beefy. They look down at me, even my father looks at me like I'm a __**walking fishbone**_**.** _Since I could crawl my father made it seemed that the gods gave him the wrong child. But back to my living nightmare life. I'm a blacksmith apprentice to my father's long time friend, Gobber. Well it's not all bad but it's the things he say. _

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."

_That's one of them but not as bad as the what he normally say or what the others always say. _

"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"

_Now we're getting somewhere. Even though out of his nagging hurtful comments I can say he cares. Just in a Viking stubborn...blunt jerk way. But it's not as bad as the others, such as the other teen Vikings. Now Fishlegs is not bad as the other young Vikings. But being ignored is not any better. My cousin, Snotloud is by the worst of the group. I guess since he's so pose to be family is a reason why it hurts alot. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are just as bad. With a little stupid on the side, their insults are just as cruel. Last but not the least, the beautiful Astrid. She never say anything but...by Thor if looks could kill. There are only two people that can make me quiver under their glare. That's my father and Astrid. It's funny because I have been having a crush on the blonde since I was six. I have it in my mind that I will kill a dragon. Maybe my life will become better. But is approaching death warth the recognition. The Nadder is something to have my name cheering through the tribe. The Gronkle will most likely get me a girlfriend. The Zippleback is exotic. But for their two heads, twice the status. The Monstrous Nightmare is a dragon that needs anger management and has the issue of setting itself on fire. I'll leave that to my father and the others true Vikings. But what I'm after is the Night Fury. _

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark."

Gobber narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."

_Well I try. I try real hard to be accepted to be one of them. But it never works out like I plan. Like Loki haxed all my plans to be noticed. But I'm determined to prove to everyone, my father, my aggy uncle Spiteloud that I can do what they do. _

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe..."

_I'm not going to lie, that is all very true._

"...you can't even throw one of these."

"Okay fine, but...this will throw it for me."

_What I lack in brawn I gain in brains. But they don't see my speciality. Just my failures. I had made a launcher that would throw thoes ropes with metal balls. But no one cares about my ideas. _

"Arggh!"

_I winched. Mistake. I definitely won't be able to live this down._

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."

"Mild calibration issue."

_They don't want to hear that. They really don't. It's a complete waste of time. _

"Hiccup."

_Yes, you heard right. Hiccup. It's not the worst that there are. Parents believed that hideous names scare away trolls. But for my name itself. It's the name the villagers name runts. Clearly I must of been a runt in my father's eyes. _

"If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...this."

"But you just pointed to all of me!"

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."

_Now that was what I meant by what he says. _

"Ohhhh..."

"Ohhhhh, yes."

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances."

_So by the time the sun rises I have indeed captured a Night Fury. A little...well not so small mess happened. But I did it. Do you think they believed me?_

"Quite the performance." the snarky reply to the female twin.

My cousin in his lame sarcastic tone. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"

_I didn't even bother to reply. It's was totally useless. Like me. _

"I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hiccup."

_I thought Gobber would understand me. Well...I should of known that was a far away dream. No one understands Hiccup the useless. _

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family."

_I ignored that. I should listen but I don't. Maybe I should start. _

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."

_I tried to impression my father but it was rather hilarious and pitiful. I mean I would laugh at myself if I were someone else. _

"Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!"

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

_Once again what he says. I mean do this man think before he speaks. Chances are none. _

"Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

_I'm not the average Viking. The whole village of Berk and my father will vouch for that. But being accepted means the world to me. How can I lead my people and they see their chief as a stranger. _

"I just want to be one of you guys."


	3. From The Future

**A/N:Notlobe and Rawwwwwr, thank you for following. This my first How To Train Your Dragon story. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think. **

_So you don't have to guess what happened after Gobber left. If you guessed right then yes I went after the dragon I caught. But once again I say, what's the point? To maybe almost get killed by a beast that lighting and death created. They're right...that's is a unholy offspring. But my point is that I might get killed all to get acceptance by a bunch of people that talked down on me for the last fourteen years. They won't believe me any way. I should just jump a cliff or run..._

"What happened here?"

_So one out of ten the dragon I shot this morning did this. I was starting to think the gods, Loki hate me. I follow the trail to a hill where I see not one but..._

"Two Night Furies!"

_One of them with a red left tail looked up at me. I gasped and ducked down, my back against the rock. As I clutched my chest and could feel my heart beating rapidly. My attention goes back over when I heard a moan. A human moan. I slowly look over the hill and saw what looked like a man. He was in black leather up top with brown pants. He was tall, probably a shorter than my father. He wasn't beefy like father but he was packing something that I lack. Impressive improvement on my behalf. _

"Bud. I had this weirdest dream..."

Why do that voice sounds familiar? More importantly is this guy talking to a dragon! A Night Fury none less! But the black dragon just sits there and listen.

"...We were flying, when you shot a blast and I saw a dragon raid. Crazy right! But not as crazy as you speaking."

_Next thing that happened was that the guy stiffened. He looked at the dragon with the red tail who was nodding towards the direction of the caught Night Fury. The guy's next movement caused me to freeze. He took the dragon like helmet off and shook his brown hair out before pushing it aside to show two green eyes. I don't know what I did. _

"It's true...I'm in the past."

_What did he mean he was from the past. Was this some type of joke. Cause I don't know what is wrong. The fact I think that this guy is gorgeous or..._

"My past self must be close."

He looks towards the hill and smiled.

"Hiccup. Um...don't be afraid. I won't hurt you and neither will they."

_Do he think I'm stupid. He must be...but I hear the sound of someone cutting rope. Not long after the pop I felt someone pinned me against the ground. I looked up and gasped at the electric green eyes of a Night Fury. He roared before jumping and gliding the other way. I whimpered before fainting. _

/

_I woke up with a nasty headache. I sit up and seen I was in a clearing surrounded by rocks. The sound of someone walking on grass caused me to turn my head. My green eyes widen as I saw that guy earlier. _

"I'm glad you're awake. But I knew you would wake."

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He knew I was going to wake up. What else does he know? My eyes shifts to the guy who seems to be having a conversation with the Night Fury._

"I know alot. Look you might not believe me but we're from the future."

_I look at him like he had two heads. He's from the future. Then I would get a kiss from Astrid or the village's approval. _

"If you're from the future...who are you?"

_He looks fromthe Night Fury to me and smiled. I'm not sure what is going on but everything about this guy seem inviting and charming. He looked back at the dragon who nodded. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at me. _

"Well...I'm you."


	4. What happened?

**A/N:Slippin Dang Son of a Mother,JessicaPf and Cylocrux, thank you all for favoring and following. Sapphire Roz, thanks for following and the review. But please feel free to review, I really would like to know what you think about the story.**

_Is this some type of joke? Because this is not funny! How can this...dear Thor, how can this sexy, good looking man be me. I frowned at this supposed future-me. _

"Yeah right. Look at me, how can I be you."

_The man frowns but for a different reason. HE stares at me with hurt and concerned eyes._

"What have they done to me?"

_I rolled my eyes. Shouldn't this guy so pose to know? _

"Um. Shouldn't you know what they did to me...you...urgghh, us!"

_He looked at me with a smile that would throw the mighty sun out of orbit. _

"I remember the tribe...father's harsh treatment. But...you really don't believe me?"

_Is this guy stuck on stupid! Did he really expect me to believe he's from the future, just like that! _

"No. Of course I believe you. That you're me from the future and you ride dragons. A Night Fury, none the less."

He laughed. A sound I never heard before but I like it. I groaned. What's wrong with me? I like girls, Astrid to be persist. I glared at the...wait what should I call him? Me-imposter. I know it's not the best. He must of noticed me looking at him before he stopped laughing and smiled.

"I never knew how funny I am when sarcastic."

_I growled before my eyes widen at the words that came out of his mouth. Those lips...Argghh! What is wrong with me!? I take a deep breath before looking at him who was petting the Night Fury. _

"You...think I'm funny?"

_There's that smile again. He nods and it takes me by complete surprise. I went to say something but covered my ears from a loud screech followed by a crashing sound. I looked towards the sound and seen the Night Fury from earlier try to climb out of the cove. I raised my eye brow. _

"Why don't it fly out?"

"He can't."

_I looked from the dragon to me...for now I'm going with it. He just smiles softly and nods his head to the Night Fury by the pond. I follow his direction and frowned. The dragon has a tail-fin missing. Since he so pose to be from the future. Isn't his dragon so pose...I gasped. _

"What happened to your...my...our leg?"

_He chuckled and it did things to me. I never knew could exist. He looked up and sighed deeply before looking back at me. _

"That's a long story. But one thing I know is that we can change the future. You have to go home. When you come back..."

_I shake my head and raised my hands._

"Whoa! Whoa! How are you so sure I'm going to come back?"

_He shook his head with a small laugh. _

"From the future. But if you still don't believe me. Then you should know that dad will let you into dragon training."

_I looked at him before sighing. It is getting late and even though they won't miss me. I still need to get home. I turned and head out of the cove. Before I left I looked over my shoulder and seen my so pose self talking to the Night Furies. I groaned before continuing back towards Berk. _


	5. Stupid Vikings

**A/N:LadyLombax,Berna45,katherined,Saphirabrightscale, Mireilles3 and winer123 thank you all for favoring and following. Feel free to tell me what you think. abywillis17, thank you for the review. I had gotten this idea after watching a few previews of How To Train Your Dragon 2. About Hiccup meeting his past self. As for my other projects, I will get back to them when I get more ideas. As of now, I have writers block. Sapphire Roz, thanks for the review. I'm glad you're interested. jaggedheart, thank you also for the review. I know it's crazy for him to be interested in himself. But when you think about who's better suited for him, than himself. Also I meant future Hiccup can't change the future and all that. **

_It doesn't take me long to get back to the village. But my sweet bed is not what greeted me first. My father did. Do the Gods hate me! I strongly believe that Loki has it out for me. _

"Hiccup!"

_Oh Thor. So much for sneaking in. _

"Where have you been? Never mind that. We need to talk."

_What could there be to talk about. I mean by time this conversation is over is going to be one sided. He never listens, neither do I but that is one way to tell we are family. _

"Sure dad. What did you want to talk about?"

"You get your wish. Dragon training in the morning."

_So he...I was telling the truth. He's from the future. I can't wait to see him again. But my attention goes back to my father as he and my uncle, Spiteloud head down the docks. _

"Dad. Where are you going?"

"One last search for the nest before the ice comes in. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

_Me in a ring with dragons. Can you smell disaster. _

"And I'll be here. Maybe."

_I watched them leave leave on the ships before sighing and headed home. By time morning came I was rudely awakened by Gobber. I have to go to dragon training. When I could be at the cove with that gorgeous god. Argghh! This is against all the laws. Not only is he another male but myself! What's wrong with me?! I'm really is hopeless. I sigh and head towards the ring. _

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

_They are such barbarians. Who thinks it's fun to get a scar? Not me, that's for sure. I guess I'm not a Viking after all._

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it."

"Oh great. Who let him in?"

_I rolled my eyes. So much for the love. Even though it's Tuffnut but it still hurt. _

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first Dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?"

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"

_So this is my life for the next month. Peachy._

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

_Back to what I said before. About what he says. Gee...why don't you just throw me to the dragon. _

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen."

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower: fifteen."

_I groaned and shake my head. Can he shut up? But to answer my own question. No. It's Fishlegs, the village's bookworm._

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack: eight; Venom: twelve."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle."

_Thank you, Thor! _

"Jaw strength: eight."

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?"

"I believe in learning on the job."

_I don't know what got in my father's mind to have Gobber teach us. As anyone could see, he's a awful teacher. _

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?"

_Which is what we'll need after training. But need none the less. _

"Plus five speed?"

_Does he take a break. I mean how can someone be that annoying. Ooooh right. Me. _

"A shield."

_I rolled my eyes. Miss Perfect know it all Astrid. _

"Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

_Oh great. Shields. I'm already weak. I can't lift a shield if my life depended on it. My head snaps towards the direction of the Thorston twins. Who are currently fighting over a shield with skulls on it. _

"Get your hands off my shield!"

"There's like a million shields!"

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

_I winched as Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head._

"Oops, now this one has blood on it."

_I groaned. This is what I have to indoor for the next month. How did they even get in the training. All they do is fight each other. Stupid Vikings! Anyway back towards the lesson. I get my shield blasted by the Gronkle. I chased after it to only get trapped against a wall. I would of been barbecued if Gobber didn't snatched the dragon's head away. As I get my racing heart back to normal, Gobber put the dragon back in her cage. I finally get my heart back to normal before being lifted on my feet. _

"Remember, a Dragon will always, always go for the kill."

_I take Gobber's words into consideration. Dragons always go for the kill. Everyone else has dispartered from the ring. But Gobber's words still rang heavy in my mind as I leave the ring. _

"Why didn't the Night Fury?"


End file.
